Angels and the Devil
by Hiroaki
Summary: Dark and Krad are having a fight. But there was someone else watching them. Someone they knew long ago. Dark's brother is back and he came back to destroy. Will Dark and Krad combine to defeat him?


This is my first fanfic. And I think I really suck at it but I try my best.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this D.N.Angel. They belong to Yukiru Sugisaki except Kurei (I create him for my story)  

**Author**: maybe shonen ai (boy x boy) I mean it. Angst (maybe)

In thought…

'…' Dark

"…" Daisuke

/…/ Krad

//…// Satoshi

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Angels and the Devil**

  In the middle of the night, somewhere near the beach, there was a fight in the air. A battle between Dark and Krad. Kosuke, Emiko, Grandpa Daiki watch them far away from them. Riku however fell asleep, unaware the chaos surround her. Dark in the form of Daisuke brought her here, to tell her the truth bout Daisuke and himself. But however as soon as Daisuke's form changes to Dark's, Emiko put her into sleep. Kosuke scold Dark for this is not the right time for her. Not long Krad came in the picture.

  But however, there was someone else watching this battle. Nobody realized he was there. He was standing on top of the lighthouse. Gazing someone, someone he knew long ago. And yet he was smiling. Unknown of his intention, he keep watching a game between these two angels.

  After a long battle, Dark had no choice but to use one of his attacks to bring Krad down.

" Daisuke….little more…"

"Ee??" Daisuke seems doesn't understand what Dark is saying.

  Dark was collecting a large sum of energies in his hand. He was about to attack Krad. Suddenly the rocks exploded. Krad was surprised. Krad knew he couldn't dodge it this time. But however, a dark figure suddenly dashed in the middle of the battle and manages to stop Dark's attack.

  Everyone was surprised but Dark was even more surprised.

" Who are you?" Dark shouted at the mysterious man.

"Yare, yare. Is this the way you treat your brother? Ototo~chan!" he smirked widely. Then he showed himself under the moonlight so that Dark can see his face.

  Dark couldn't believe his deep purple eyes. There he was standing in front of him, a large figure with an ultimate beauty on his face, deep blue sapphire eyes and long silky black hair.

"O…nii..sama?" Dark surprised to see his brother.

"Nani!!???" everyone was surprised including Krad.

"C..Chotto! Dark, is that really your brother?" Daisuke asked.

' A~ah. Souda na.' But however Dark expression doesn't seem to be happy to see his brother. He felt…something different about his brother.

"Dad, do you know that Dark had a brother?" Kosuke ask his father curiously.

"Gomen, Even I don't know anything bout Dark. It seems that we don't know much about Dark's background." Daiki reply. 

" Demo…I really worry bout Dark and Dai~kun. Daijobu ka?"  Emiko was worried bout her son up there.

"They'll be alright," reply Kosuke. " Hontou ~ ni?" "A~ah.." Kosuke then hugged his wife for comfort. Praying for their son's safety although they are 100 percent believe in Dark. Else where….  

/ That guy manages to penetrated Dark's attack easily. Even I don't have that much power to defense myself. /

// Krad… Is that guy really Dark's brother? // Satoshi manages to talk as Krad began to loosen up himself.

/ Hai, Satoshi~sama. Indeed he is. His name is Kurei.  I have seen him before….since we were young… /

Krad keep silent. Suddenly Krad begin to feel shaking. He couldn't move his body not even his own hand. Is this fear? Krad thought.

// Krad…what's wrong? //

/ I don't know. I feel pain in the chest. The power….is strong. Satoshi~sama /

//Chotto…masaka…// Satoshi began to think something worst have come.

/ It is the devil himself. I can feel it /

// Krad..Krad?? // Then, Krad began to change back to Satoshi's body.

" Krad!!! You bastard!" Satoshi feels like helpless without Krad's power even though he doesn't like him at all. But in order to protect Daisuke from the devil, he might need him! 

" How long has it been? 50 years? 100 years or even more? My, my. My dear ototo~chan finally grow up to be a man."

"A~ah." 

  Then Dark realized something different about his brother.

"Oni~sama… your wings..?" pointing at his brother's wings.

" Oo…this? You can say that my wings are no longer having those feathers. You might say….it's look like a devil's wing, right."

"Oni~sama …Omae…." Dark couldn't believe his ears.

" A~ah…I sold my soul to the devil and in return I receive an ultimate power to destroy….and also to kill you as well, my dear ototo~chan."

  Kurei looked at his younger brother, hoping to see his expression. Surprised? Anger? He really enjoy seeing his brother suffers. 

" Sonna…baka-na.." Dark's eye widened.

" Why??" he shouted at his brother.

"Dark…calm down…It's not like you at all." Daisuke seems very worry bout Dark ever since Dark's brother said that he wanted to kill Dark.

' Why should I? He's my brother! The one I love and my only family. Why …why he wanted to kill me!!??? Doshita???!!' Dark feels like his heart been torn into two.

 "Calm down. There should have some way to save your brother as his own self again"  

' Maybe….'

" Warui ~ ne. You can't change me back the way I was before." Kurei answered as if he knew what they were thinking.

 Kurei moves closer and closer until they were face to face. Kurei hugged his brother closer, tighter till Dark feels like he almost choked up. Dark could smell his brother's scent he recognized long before.

"Oni~sama …yameru…" Dark beg for a first time in his life. He seems helpless against his brother. Kurei move closer to Dark's ear and whispered slowly.

"You know what, ototo~chan? I guess you don't have a gut to stop me from destroying your beautiful city. You are helpless against me." Then he licked Dark's ear.

  Dark however seems to react it and quickly push his brother away from him.

 Dark blushed. He didn't realize that his brother would do something like that to him. Satoshi however feel like…wanted to laugh. Is he?

 "Ha, ha, ha. Kawaii ~ne especially when you blush. I still remember it so well when you were young back there."

'…Dark…I'm really surprised that you are so weak.' Daisuke sweat dropped.

"Urusai ~ne. It's none of your business and keeps your mind out of the gutter! Can't you tell that he was trying to KILL me!!!???"

'….souda~na…'

"..omae.."

"DARK!!! LOOK OUT!" Kosuke shouted at Dark.

"Nani!!??"  

  Too late. Kurei had already had a large sum of energies ready to attack Dark. Dark couldn't move, as it was all too sudden.

" He couldn't make it"

BOOM…

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

At last, I finally finish the first chapter. I wonder if this one is ok…never mind. I still had some mind to think about it. Anyway I add some of it, as it was totally different from what I had written on the papers. I always like this. Even during the test, I just write it down from what came up my mind. Chapter 2 will be coming later on. Oh ya, the scene I took it from the manga vol. 6(it's Japanese anyway and I really hope to get English version soon enough.)

Anyway this is the first time so pls review!! Arigato gozaimasu. Dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu!!! 

Dark: oh..man…why do you have to put me into this?

Hiro: well…. it's because it's my story anyway.

Krad: I wonder what happen next. Is Dark really go bye ~ bye?

Dark: Omae…..I really should have finish you off back there.

Daisuke: Can I get some beauty sleep here??!!!

Satoshi: Looks like it going to be a big battle tonight.

Daisuke: Sonna….

Kurei: yo…if you wouldn't mind…can I have a date with my ototo~chan?

Dark: like hell…no way!! Get your hand off of me. You freako!!!

Hiro: ………..Oh well….end of conversation here. Jya~ne.


End file.
